Felix Monurto
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Position | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Element | } |- ! Blood Type | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Family | } |- ! First Appearence | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Character Outline Felix Leigh is the main protagonist of Chronicles: Flamma Aeterna. At the beginning he was a recluse who barely talked to others, especially strangers. As the series goes on he starts to open up and show emotion. Personality Early on in the series, Felix was an average student who kept to himself a majority of the time. He is generally depicted as a loner who would rather keep to himself. The reason he has a reclusive personality is due to sudden suspected murder of both of his parents. Because of this, he no longer felt like he could risk getting close to others because they could leave just as suddenly. In battle he shows a need to protect those he has gotten close to, which usually results in him putting himself in extremely dangerous situations. He also shows a very aggressive, and even sadistic, side which has worried his friends on multiple occasions. Felix's reasons for fighting are very simple but drive him forward and cause him to push himself as far as he is physically possible, and even going beyond. This tenacity has even brought gods to both compliment and reprimand him for his recklessness. Appearance Felix is a short, teenage boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. When using his flames, his eyes turn a deep crimson colour. His school uniform consists of a white blazer with dark-blue trim, an orange shirt, blue tie, and blue trousers with white trim. His casual clothes consist of a black hooded jacket, a red T-shirt and black undershirt, and black trousers. History Felix is the only child of John Monurto and Cassidy Monurto. He grew up in a relatively small neighborhood until he was orphaned. Since then, he has lived with his childhood friend, Krysta Leigh. He didn't attend school for two full years after his parents were killed. He now attends the Kristoff Institute of Education and Arts, a large boarding school ranging from grade 7 through to last year of college. Relationships Zoey The two of them get along quite well. Because Ahsley trusted Felix, Zoey would trust him with her life.After Ashley's death the two often remenisce together and discuss things like Ashley's favourite movie and things like that. As the series progresses, their trust obviously becomes deeper. Krysta Krysta and Felix have been friends since before they can remember. They obviously have a very close relationship, especially since she helped bring him out of depression but they don't have romantic feelings for each other, instead they're more like siblings. Allen Allen was the first friend Felix made after his parents were "murdered". Though the two are quite sarcastic towards each other, they do actually care for each other. This bond was formed over the course of their first couple years of high school since people thought Felix'd be an easy target. Though it took him a while, Allen eventually acknowledges that Felix has surpassed him, and that it was he that looked up to the other now. Ashley Ashley was Felix's first girlfriend. The two knew each other when they were young, but Ashley moved away a couple years after they became friends. Because their relationship was built heavily upon Felix's sister, memories of Ashley were erased from his mind. The two become really close really fast at the beginning, and just before they head out to Beijing, the two begin dating. When she was killed by Chris in Beijing, Felix completely lost it and his Anarchy personality took complete control until he was knocked unconscious. Zack Zack is Felix's rival. Zack barely spares Felix the time of day. Between the two, Zack has much more experience and technique, but Felix has more raw potential. Currently, Zack is winning with two wins, zero losses. Weapons and Abilities Forms * Anarchy: Felix currently can only control the Crimson Flames of Destruction, Anarchy. This form grants him a major increase in power and strength, but his personality becomes very cocky and sadistic. Equipment * Pendant: Felix has a pendant made of pure miasma which increases the output of his flames by two-times, making him a formidable foe. * Gloves: A pair of dark blue gloves. They are made of a special material which cannot catch fire. Techniques * Burning Hell-Fire: A blast of flame shot directly from the palm of Felix's hand. This attack holds enough power to blast through an entire block of buildings. * Burning Twin Inferno: A more powerful version of the Burning Hell-Fire technique, fired from both hands. This attack can wipe away an entire mountain range. * Flying: Felix can use the flames on his hand to move through the air at high speeds. He supposedly can nearly travel at the speed of sound at full-speed. Trivia * Felix is left-handed, though he can fight just as well with his right. * The left side of Felix's hair is dyed red for an unknown reason. * Felix had vivid nightmares when he was young which caused him to develop insomnia. He now has to take pills to go to sleep. * He has occasionally trouble with his heart. He may suffer heart-attacks if he is put under sufficient stress. * Felix's favourite hobby is cooking. * He has a large collection of signed cooking utensils in a cabinet in his room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Sorcerer Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Human Experiments